


Bread

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian brings a meal up to his amatus.</p><p>Day 11- Food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> [This picture](http://val-aishlym.deviantart.com/art/Put-a-Loaf-of-Bread-in-it-546816845) was inspired by bread.

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Bread**

**(noun)**

**food made of flour, water, and yeast or another leavening agent, mixed together and baked**

Dorian climbed the few stairs up to the Inquisitors quarters. The elf had been holed up in his quarters for quite some time and his advisors were getting worried about him. Dorian had a tray of stew and half a roll of bread in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other hand. “I do hope you’re decent,” Dorian called as he rounded the railing. The elf was out on the balcony, leaning on the railing. He had been staring up at the sky but at the sound of Dorian’s voice, he pulled away to look at him.

“Please, if I wanted to walk around in the nude, I’d end up blinding at least one of my advisors,” Noah snorted, walking into the room. Dorian snickered. “They give me this room but do not know how to use a door and  _knock_. And they call me the savage…” He mumbled the last bit under his breath has he made it to Dorian. He took the bread off the tray and walked past him.

Dorian raised an eyebrow as Noah all but threw himself across the couch and took a bite out of his bread. He had an arm thrown over the back of the couch, legs spread, and his body lax.   “All you eat is bread. How,  _in the maker’s name,_ do you find enough energy to haul around a great sword. Bull eats enough for a whole army and you eat less than a Nug.” Noah just shrugged.

“I don’t really like eating something I didn’t kill.” Dorian made a face. Noah raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think I could eat anything after watching how it was killed…” Dorian placed the tray on Noah’s desk before walking to sit gingerly next to the elf, bottle of wine still in hand. Dorian didn’t think he’d ever seen Noah in such a laid back manner - well when it didn’t involve the both of them being void of clothing, of course. “You should try the stew, at least.” Noah just shrugged and pointed at Dorian with his half eaten bread.

“Are you just going to hold that and talk or are you going to give me some of it?” He took a huge bite out of his bread, raising an eyebrow at Dorian. Dorian rolled his eyes. 

He opened the bottle, taking a gulp straight from it, before handing it to the elf. When the elf touched the bottle, he let out a guttural sound, pulling away quickly.

“Did the cold bottle of wine burn you?“ Dorian asked with a smirk.

“You know what you did, you rat bastard!” Noah snapped, his face flush.

“Tsk, tsk. What am I to do with you, Noah?” Dorian drew closer to the glaring elf. “Storms turn you on, Lightning gets you hot and bothered, and your mouth is worse than a Fereldan sailor, though, I can name a few things it does better than one.”

“I’d question why and how you could compare,” Noah said, smirking. Dorian rolled his eyes up with a chuckle.

“Only you can ruin the mood with a single sentence.”

“Please,” Noah snorted, taking another bite out of his bread. He pointed it at Dorian, “the many time you’ve ruined the mood with just two words: Mother Gisella.” Dorian huffed.

“That was only one time.”

“One time, my ass.” Noah reached over and plucked Dorian on the forehead. Dorian shook his head, furrowed his brow, and stared up in confusion. Noah took that moment of distraction to steal the wine bottle from Dorian. Dorian made a noise of indignation as Noah took a long swing from the bottle. “You’ve done it at least 20 times and then whine when I say I’ve lost interest.”

“As if,” Dorian huffed.

“Whose the juvenile sounding one now,” Noah said with a smirk. Dorian glared at the elf briefly before a sly smirk graced his face.

“Juvenile, am I?” Noah’s smirk was instantly replaced with a glare.

“Dorian, I will toss you over the balcony if you make an age joke.” Noah took another bite of his bread with a huff. Dorian sniggered.

“Why, amatus, I would  _never!_ ”

“My ass,” Noah grumbled causing Dorian to chuckle.

“What am I to do with you,” Dorian said with a shake of his head. "Next you'll tell me  _food_ makes you hot and bothered."

The elf looked at Dorian with lust darkened eyes. “I’ll tell you what you shouldn’t be doing: talking.” And with that, Noah grabbed the mage by the front of his robes and pulled him close. Dorian’s eyes fluttered closed, anticipating a kiss. Instead of feeling the slight chapped lips of the elf’s, he received a mouth full of bread. Dorian sputtered around the large piece of dough stuffed in his mouth and watched Noah walk away laughing.

Dorian spit the bread out and glared at the elf’s back. “Tease…” Dorian growled to which Noah only sniggered at.


End file.
